And with this ring
by Aloharocker
Summary: AU Draco x Hermione life after Hogwarts Fluff One shot. Will be continued with reviews.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. Obviously. Please review.

_"And with this ring, I, Draco Malfoy, swear my life and all my love to you Hermione.Through the rest of our lives and beyond."_

**Six Months Earlier**

"Draco, we can't!"

The blonde boy smirked at the ground. He loved her adorable goody-two shoes outbursts. Better yet, he loved her.

"And why's that Love?"

Hermione scowled.

"You know perfectly well why not."

He kissed her soft lips until she smiled.

"I've never had a problem with breaking rules before."

"Draco! This isn't just some silly school rule, this is a law! You could go to jail."

"Then I'll dissapparate and we can have a good laugh, yeah?"

"No. Now come on."

She tugged at his hand but she wasn't strong enough to do much more than that. It was amusing really. Her cheeks were flushed from the argument and a few stray hairs had freed themselves from the tight ponytail she'd bound it into. He preferred her hair in the natural wavy chaos it presented itself in after a long night of lovemaking. Perhaps he'd get the chance...

His thoughts were interrupted by the scrape of a key turning in a lock.

"Damn."

He ran after Hermione as she sprinted down the dark hallway. He didn't really fancy being locked up in some muggle prison no matter how easy it would be to get out. No doubt the Ministry would get involved. And since being disowned by his father, it would be a bit difficult to pay it off.

The teens had been trying to break into a muggle classroom, in a muggle school. Draco wanted to see what it was like for himself. It was the high school Hermione would have attended had her Hogwarts letter not come. It was the summer holidays after their last year in school and they could finally be alone, after months of sneaking around empty corridors and classrooms.

Hermione slowed her pace when they reached a park she'd been fond of as a child.

"I think we're safe now."

"Good. That means I can do this."

He pulled her to his chest and pressed his lips to hers. Despite the pristine aura the girl exuded, she really was a very skilled lover. They were a good match in that respect, a great match for each other.

"Alright, alright, let's not get carried away." Hermione said in a whisper, pulling away.

"It's half past two in the morning, that's the perfect time of day for getting carried away, if that's what we're calling it these days."

"Not here!"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand and kept one arm wrapped around his girlfriend.

_apparate_

And in and instant, they were back in the hotel room they'd checked into earlier.

"How about now?"

"Now it's okay." Hermione purred, stretching up on her toes to meet his lips.

"We really should be getting up soon." Hermione mused.

"I'm rather comfortable where I am."

The couple were laying in bed, Hermione resting her head on Draco's pale chest. Her long hair tickling his skin ever so slightly. He stroked the locks absently.

"We've got lunch with my parents in two hours."

"I can think of many things I'd like to do in those two hours. And very few of them require leaving this bed."

"mmm. And that's all well and good but some of us have to work and being gorgeous."

Draco kissed her forehead.

"What would you know about that? You're the prettiest girl the world."

"Well, you are the expert on pretty, aren't you?"

This was one of her favorite ways to tease him. It always had been.

"Alright, alright. There's one thing I want to do first."

The girl's face took on a confused expression when her lover began to dig through his suitcase instead of nibble on her skin, not that she was complaining, witch or not she needed a break.

"Close your eyes." Draco commanded.

Hermione complied becoming more relaxed. He probably had some new thing for them to try. She was forever indulging his taste for the new and kinky.

The bed sank ever so slightly as he joined her on her side of the bed.

"Open."

Hermione gasped.

Draco was holding out a small, black, hinged box with its lid cracked open to reveal the contents. And what a treasure it held. A beautiful diamond and sapphire ring set in platinum.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"


End file.
